Le sérum de Mary Sue
by NotreDame
Summary: Mon explication perso de certaines incohérences dans l'histoire.


Synopsis: Mon explication perso de certaines incohérences dans l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour, passez directement à l'histoire suivante.

Disclaimer: pas à moi !

_Le sérum de Mary Sue_

Un matin, Charlie Swan se réveilla et constata que Renée était partie avec le bébé. Cela l'étonna moyennement. Une adulte responsable aurait apprécié de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi honnête et travailleur que lui mais Renée faisait toujours des choses insensées comme se marier à 18 ans, changer de boulot tous les trois jours ou pleurnicher dès qu'il y avait un peu de pluie. Ce départ brusque était à prévoir.

Dans la journée, Charlie croisa Billy Black et lui raconta son histoire. Billy compatit, puis lui proposa d'aller pêcher avec lui pour lui remonter le moral. Après tout, il avait pour lui l'affection la plus profonde et la plus sincère. Et puis, si Charlie n'arrivait pas à faire ses repas les premiers jours, Billy pourrait toujours l'aider…

* * *

De son côté, Renée retourna vivre chez sa mère, une vieille bique désagréable qui faisait la gueule à chaque fois que Renée partait faire la bringue sans prévenir. Elle resta avec elle un moment, puis réalisa que sa mère lui demandait des choses cruelles et insensées, comme se comporter comme une adulte responsable avec son bébé. La jeune mère s'enfuit donc avec la petite Isabella et s'installa dans un petit logement où elle mena une vie d'adulte écervelée, bouffant n'importe quoi, s'endormant à n'importe quelle heure et ne payant les factures que quand ça l'arrangeait.

Les voisins, qui se mêlaient vraiment de ce qui ne les regardait pas, appelèrent les services sociaux. Des fonctionnaires de l'Etat débarquèrent un jour sans prévenir, constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts et emmenèrent le bébé dans un foyer pour enfants maltraités. Renée pleura et supplia qu'on lui rende la petite, mais rien n'y fit.

Renée pensa vaguement à appeler Charlie pour qu'il récupère le bébé, puis réalisa qu'Isabella serait bien moins heureuse avec un père sérieux, responsable et donc ennuyeux qu'avec une merveilleuse excentrique comme elle. Elle pensa également à demander de l'aide à sa propre mère et se dit que tout compte fait, cela poserait exactement les mêmes problèmes. Il fallait absolument que le bébé soit élevé avec elle, sans quoi elle mourrait d'ennui avant d'avoir un an. Or, Renée était écervelée, immature et incapable de se comporter comme une adulte. Elle avait absolument besoin d'un homme dans sa vie !

Renée décida donc de traîner dans des endroits où elle pourrait faire des rencontres. Elle alla de place en place pendant trois longues nuits et finit complètement bourrée dans une boîte, à côté d'un intello triste qui radotait encore et encore.

- Je suis un génie incompris, lui expliqua l'intello tandis que le portier les virait tous les deux. Personne ne veut entendre parler de ma nouvelle invention !

- Et c'est quoi, cette invention ? s'enquit Renée.

- Le sérum de Mary Sue. Il s'agit d'une substance qui révolutionnera le dressage des chiens. Il suffit de le faire absorber à votre petit toutou et celui-ci devient exactement ce que vous voudriez qu'il soit ! Voulez-vous venir chez moi pour voir ce qu'il en est ?

Une femme prudente et saine d'esprit se serait souvenue qu'elle devait rendre visite à sa fille le lendemain, ou se serait au moins méfiée, mais Renée était tellement impulsive, écervelée et enfantine qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Le savant fou la guida donc dans un petit appartement très propre où un petit caniche dormait dans un panier.

- Mary Sue, réveille-toi ! s'écria l'intello en secouant doucement le petit chien. Montre-nous tout ce que tu sais faire !

Mary Sue se leva, fit la vaisselle et passa l'aspirateur. Enchanté, le scientifique lui caressa le flanc.

- Bravo, Mary Sue ! Tu es un bon chien !

Morte de fatigue, Renée s'écroula sur le sol. Le lendemain, elle partit discrètement sans que l'intello s'en rende compte et emporta par mégarde un minuscule flacon plein du fameux sérum.

Le lendemain, elle rendit visite à la petite fille. Toujours par mégarde, elle versa le contenu du flacon dans le biberon du bébé et la regarda en pleurant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la garder ? Elle se lamentait encore et encore tandis que l'assistante sociale, qui regardait par l'embrasure de la porte, se demandait comment une mère pouvait rendre visite à son enfant avec une veste déchirée à la manche.

L'employée alla se chercher un café, consternée. C'est alors que la petite Isabella sauta en bas de son berceau, attrapa du fil et une aiguille et reprisa la veste de sa mère. Ensuite, elle la regarda de haut en bas comme pour dire : « t'es vraiment qu'une gamine, toi. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

C'est ainsi qu'Isabella Swan fut restituée à Renée au bout de quelques jours. En effet, les services sociaux observaient que les factures étaient payées et les vêtements, reprisés, même s'ils ne se doutaient pas que c'était le bébé qui faisait tout. Isabella devint tout ce que sa mère souhaitait, c'est-à-dire une mère de substitution, une copine avec qui elle pouvait rigoler et une première de classe dont tout le monde baisait les pieds. Comme il y avait des effets secondaires au sérum de Mary Sue, elle devint aussi geignarde, méprisante et prétentieuse mais ça, Renée ne s'en rendit jamais compte.

* * *

Charlie Swan, quant à lui, commença une relation secrète avec Billy Black au bout de quelques années et devint parfaitement heureux avec lui. Comme Billy adorait faire la cuisine, c'était toujours lui qui se mettait aux fourneaux. Charlie ne touchait jamais à une casserole et oublia complètement comment on se fait à manger. Des années plus tard, quand Isabella alla vivre chez son père, elle constata qu'il ne savait pas préparer ses propres repas mais ne chercha pas plus loin et décida qu'il avait simplement besoin d'une femme dans sa vie. Après tout, les Mary Sue sont programmées pour mépriser leurs propres parents.

Oh, et l'intello loua son chien à un studio de cinéma et leur permit de tourner un film à succès ayant pour sujet un chien danseur de claquettes. Le film rapporta un franc succès et le chien se fit plein de fric…

_La fin !_


End file.
